


broken bones

by EnterLameUsernameHere



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Body Dysphoria, Crying Dean, Depressed Dean, Depression, Destiel - Freeform, Dysphoria, FTM, FTM Dean Winchester, Gender Dysphoria, Hellhounds, Sad, Sad Dean, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Transgender, binder, binding, but I'm leaving the tag anyway, depressed, its more like..friendship destiel, like barely - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 15:11:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12820233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnterLameUsernameHere/pseuds/EnterLameUsernameHere





	broken bones

The hunt had been long and tiring, especially toward the end when a hellhound had scratched Dean's side just before Sam got a chance to kill it. The older boy was okay, but he could definitely use some of Cas' healing powers right about now. Almost as if on cue, as soon as the boys stumbled out of the woods, the angle appeared. 

 

"Dean, what happened?"

 

"Hellhound. Sam got the son of a bitch though, its fine." He limped over to the other man. As Castiel was about to touch his fingers to Dean's forehead, he could sense that the scratched up side wasn't his only wound.

 

"Sam, would you mind going back to the bunker alone? I need to discuss some things with Dean." Sam furrowed his eyebrows, and looked over to Dean for a response. "We'll be there in a few minutes." Dean just gave him a small nod and tossed him the keys.

 

"None of that girly pop music on the radio." he warned as his little brother caught the keys. The two boys watched the impala back out of the space it was parked in behind a tree and then drive off down the road. Castiel turned back to Dean just as the tail lights began to fade in the distance.

 

"Why are your ribs so bruised Dean?"

 

"What?" He took a step back, shocked that _this_ was what they were going to talk about.

 

"I can feel it. Your side may be scratched but thats definitely not the only thing wrong. Your ribs are nearly broken. How long have you had it on?" Dean didn't like talking about his binder. If he didn't talk about it, it didn't exist. Or at least he could pretend it didn't.

 

"I- just- its only been a couple hours."

 

"Dean, its clearly been a lot longer, and judging by how bad your ribs are you've been doing that a lot lately. You're not sleeping in it are you?" Dean sighed, his eyes had been glued to his shoes since the conversation started.

 

"I fell asleep in it a couple times, I didn't mean to its just-"

 

"Dean we've talked about this before you can't-"

 

"Dammit Cas, you don't understand, okay?" His eyes were beginning to tear up now and he wanted to crawl into a hole and never come out. "You don't friggin' get it. You got to choose. You got to go into whatever body you wanted. You look the way you wanted to look. You chose this. I didn't choose this. Yeah, my ribs are a little messed up now, but I feel better, okay? I don't give a shit about my ribs, you can heal them, can't you? But you can't fix the shit going on in here." He gestured to his head. Dean was full on crying now, he hated the fact that someone was seeing him cry so much, but if it had to be anyone he guessed he was glad it was Cas.

 

As admittedly didn't know a ton about human affection but he knew the proper thing to do here was to give Dean a hug, even if he hated it. So he pulled the boy into an embrace, and surprisingly, Dean melted into his arms and continued to sob.  


End file.
